Kubal
Kubal, also known as Commander Kubal and the Colossal Titan, is the main antagonist of the live action film Attack on Titan: The Movie based on the manga of the same name Biograpghy Kubal was a resident of the Walls community (consisting of Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Sheena) and among the surviving and last members of humanity, who were all but wiped out by the Titans, a race of large humanoid creatures that devour people, over 100 years ago. Kubal was a member of the Military Police Brigade and resided within Wall Sheena and enjoyed the aristocratic benefits living within the interior provided, and eventually became commander of the MP's. He came to enjoy the benefits so much he feared what would happen if humanity ever decided to expand beyond the Walls, fearing it could take away from his own privligaes. As commander of the MP's he also had commanding authority over the Garrison. He also appeared to be aware of the origins of the Titans as former humans exposed to a serum that mutated them into giants, the deadly side-effect of a military test turned outbreak 100 years ago which all but destroyed humanity. Some years ago Kubal learned of Grisha Yeager's attempt to recreate the Titan serum, fearing he was planning to use it as a means to liberate humanity from the Titans grip, and went after him. When he stormed his house he confronted Grisha and his wife Carla and after observing his research had the house burnt down and took Grisha and Carla with him. What Kubal didn't know at the time was that Grisha had subjected both of his sons, Eren and Shikishmia, to the serum giving them the ability to transform into Titans. To further his own benefits Kubal forced Grisha to replicate the Titan serum for himself giving him the power to transform into the Colossal Titan, a titan more than 120m tall. While it's never shown what becomes of Grisha or Carla it can be presumed that Kubal had them both executed as Eren grew up without either of his parents. Many years later the governments decided to expand beyond the walls and formed a Survey Corps to venture beyond the outer walls, to take back territories and establish new homelands. However Kubal disliked this idea as it would harm the benifets he enjoyed as a member of the Military Police. To change the governments minds Kubal snuck through the Walls disguised as a villager, briefly bumping into Armin Arlert though he didn't recognise him, and discreetly made it behind the walls without the Garrison seeing him. Once there he transformed into the Collosal Titan and pared his head above the wall, as Eren, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin and Souda watched in shock, as did the Garrison who'd never seen a Titan so large. Kubal began kicking in the wall repeatedly until he blew a large hole into it, the resulting debris of which killed many Garrison members nearby. After the hole was made Kubal resumed human form and hid above the walls without anyone seeing him, as the remaining smaller Titans spilled into the district and killed thousands. As a result the surviving residents of Wall Maria fled behind Wall Rose but were subjected to poverty and dispair which continued to kill hundreds. While the Survey Corps were still established Kubal's intervention changed their original intent and they were now devoted to taking back Wall Maria. Kubal was given leadership of the Survey Corps and while claiming to dedicate himself to retaking the walls. In reality however this was a means for Kubal to eliminate those who would stand against him by sending them on a suicide mission against the Titans. Though Kubal acompanied them the regiment quickly fell under attack and when a thief stole the explosives intended to plug the hole in the wall, Kubal quickly retreated. Most of the squad however were trapped and many of them were devoured including Eren. However Eren discovered his ability to transform into a Titan and escaped death before slaughtering most of the Titans in the area. As he passed out Mikasa rescued him from the Titans body. However Kubal held Eren suspicious of espionage and held him on trial, secretly always intending to kill him to eliminate a threat. When Sodua tried to stand up for Eren, Kubal realized he was about to expose the origin of the Titans and had him killed. Before he could execute Eren, Shikishima, as the Armored Titan, showed up and crushed Kubal under his hand and killed many of the Garrison and Survey Corps soldiers to free Eren and took off with him. With Kubal seemingly dead Hans took over operations but as no one knew his secret Kubal had survived and followed the remaining group members led by Hans. After Hans emerged from the wreckage of a collapsed building following Sannagi's sacrifice she went to regroup, but didn't see Kubal just meters behind her retrieving an assault rifle. After Eren defeated the Armored Titan and plugged a bomb between the wall to seal the hole beneath it, Kubal revealed himself and commended them for succeeding and offered them a place at his side but they refused. Kubal in rage then shot Armin in the leg and angrily told them that the only way to ensure peace was the remain behind the walls, that the outside world is too much for humanity to bare. As he ranted on however Sasha shot arrows at him in retaliation for shooting Armin and he fell from the wall, but transformed into the Colossal Titan revealing his secret to them. Kubal attempted to destroy the bomb but it was barely within his reach but did not stop trying. As he did Eren, Mikasa and Jean engaged him but Kubal swiped his arm into Jean killing him on impact instantly, angering Eren who impulsively tried to kill Kubal himself but Kubal reached his arm out to crush Eren within his hand. Before he could Hans fired a rocket at Kubal's titan face blinding him and incapacitating him for a time while he healed, but reflectively still tried to destroy the bomb. While he didn't succeed in destroying the bomb itself he managed to nudge it around enough to disable it. After regaining his abilities Kubal within the Titan body saw Eren tearing through his titan form's nape trying to kill him, and reached back with his titan arm to grab him and held him dangling right in front of him. As Kubal laughed in amusement he prepared to crush Eren in his other hand but before he could Shikishmia climbed the wall with the bomb in hand, intent on killing Kubal with it. This caused Kubal to drop Eren and tried to grab Shikishima as he leaped up from the wall but failed and he shoved the bomb into Kubal's titan mouth and detonated it, killing them both instantly as the rest of Kubal's titan body gradually fell apart. As it did the chemicals within the bomb combined caused another explosion as his titan form fell down, blowing up the upper half of the wall and sealing the breach as he had attempt to prevent. Victims *Grisha Yeager (Presumed) *Carla Yeager (Presumed) *Yunohira (Caused) *Hiana (Caused) *Fukusi (Caused) *Lil (Caused) *Minami (Caused) '' *Sannagi ''(Caused) *Sodua (Caused) '' *Jean Kirstein *Armin's father ''(Caused) *Unnamed infant (Caused) *Numerous members of the Garrison (Caused) *Numerous members of the Survey Corps ''(Caused) '' Trivia *Commander Kubal was the replacement for Bertolt Hoover who was never portrayed in the film. He also appears borrow traits from Nile Dok and Kitz Wediman. Navigation Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Military Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Giant Category:Attack on Titan Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Hypocrites